1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector which has contact with an upper terminal and a lower terminal received in a passageway of an insulative housing, and the lower terminal can elastically engage with the upper terminal to obtain a well electrical connection therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, Taiwanese Utility Pat No. M350121 issued to Hsiao et al. on Feb. 1, 2009 discloses an electrical connector having an insulative housing 4′ and a plurality of contacts 100′ received in the insulative housing 4′. The insulative housing 4′ includes an upper body 41′ and a lower body 42, the contacts 100′ comprises a first contact 1′, a second contact 2′, and a spring member 3′ disposed around the first and the second contacts 1′, 2′. The first contact 1′ includes an upper mating portion 12′ at a tip thereof and an engaging portion 14′ at a tail thereof; the second contact 2′ includes a lower mating portion 22′ and a pair of clipping portions 21′. The engaging portion 14′ needs to insert into the clipping portions 21′ to establish an electrical connection between the first and the second contacts 1′, 2′.
However, the electrical connector disclosed by Hsiao is difficult to establish electrical connection between the first and the second contacts 1′, 2′ due to the inserting process. Furthermore, the electrical connector still needs a spring member 3′ to provide an elasticity between the first and the second contacts 1′, 2′ and two insulative bodies 41′, 42′ to assemble the contacts 100′. Therefore, the complex structure of the electrical connector causes a high cost.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new electrical connector with an improved contact to overcome the above-mentioned problems.